Israeli Advanced Railgun
Advanced Railgun The Advanced Railgun was designed by Rafael and is produced by Israel Military Industries(IMI). The Advanced Railgun is the pinnacle of Railgun Development as it takes all of the current technological advances and applies them to Railguns, creating the best possible weapon there is. History The Advanced Railgun was thought up by Israeli Engineers in September of 2014. The gun was supposed to counter the ever increasing Coilguns that were spurring up in other nations. Israel did invest in Coilgun Development but decided the gun was to big for many of Israels ships at the time. Instead, the smaller Railgun was decided to get a massive upgrade. The Railgun Prototype took 2 months to complete and another month went by for the fully operational gun to be made and produced. The Mark 3 Advanced Railgun, which became Israels Main Railgun, was developed 1 month after the Mark 2 and was completed in Janurary of 2015. This Railgun is currently the only Railgun up for sale and the most powerful Railgun on the market. The Mark 4 through Mark 6 under went minor changes like new Coolant and larger Rails. The Mark 7 was introduced 1 year after the Mark 1 was finished in November of 2015. The Mark 9 is currently the best and most powerul Railgun in the world and is one of Israels most best kept secret. The Railgun is used on Tanks, Planes, Surface Ships and Flying Ships. Navy Models 15 Centimeter Advanced Naval Railgun Overview The 15 Centimeter Advanced Naval Railgun was the second Railgun in the Naval Railgun Series and is strictly placed on Surface Ships in the Israeli Navy. It follows the same specs as the 50 Centimeter Advanced Naval Railgun except it is slightly faster all around. Platforms *All Israeli Surface Ships Users *Israeli Navy 50 Centimeter Advanced Naval Railgun Overview The 50 Centimeter Advanced Naval Railgun was the worlds first Advanced Railgun and the first Railgun in the Naval Railgun Series for Israel. The Railguns are the primary Railguns of the Israeli Defense Forces and are placed on specific Surface Ships(2 Million Toughness Plus) and all Aerospace Ships. Platforms *All Israeli Aerospace Ships *Specific Surface Ships(2 Million Toughness Plus) Users *Israeli Navy *AIF Navy(Mark 3) *Aneph Navy(Mark 1) *CIS Navy(Mark 3) *French Navy(Mark 3) *Protoss Navy(Mark 3) *Soviet Navy(Mark 3) Hatzalah 255 Centimeter Advanced Naval Railgun Overview The 255 Centimeter Advanced Naval Railgun was the third Railgun in the Naval Railgun Series for Israel and was the first Advanced Railgun to be used outside of the Navy. These Railguns are reserved for Ground Prtection use and were formally used by the Israeli Navy on specific Aerospace Ships(3 Million Toughness Plus). The Railgun follows the same specs as the 50 Centimeter Advanced Naval Railgun but is slightly slower. Platforms *Israeli Iron Series Defense System Users *Israeli Army *Israeli Navy(Former) Army Models 13 Centimeter Advanced Tank Railgun Overview The 13 Centimeter Advanced Tank Railgun is Israels primary Tank Gun, being that it's placed on the Merkava V MBT and the planned Carmel II Hover MBT. The Tank Gun was chosen to be the primary Tank Gun of the Israeli Armored Corps as it is the highest caliber a gun can go before it loses its balance of power, penetration and load time. The gun has spectacular specs and is the only Israeli Tank Gun Israeli Military Industries offers to other allied nations. Platforms *Merkava V *Carmel II(Planned) Users *Israeli Army 14 Centimeter Advanced Tank Railgun Overview The 14 Centimeter Advanced Tank Railgun was meant as the stop gap Tank Gun for Israel when it was phasing out its Merkava IV in favor of more modern tanks. The gun was chosen as the Stop Gap Gun as, at the time, it's main adversary, the Leopard III, also had a 140mm Main Gun and it was deemed that their new Stop Gap Tank should also have the same caliber. It was later replaced by the more capable 13mm and 15mm Tank Guns. The gun has only been used on the Stop Gap Rahmiel MBT Tank Line. Platforms *Rahmiel I *Rahmiel II Users *Israeli Army 15 Centimeter Advanced Tank Railgun Overview The 15 Centimeter Advanced Tank Railgun was made at the same time as the 13 Centimeter Tank Gun. It's purpose is for arming Heavy MBTs with a more powerful gun then the 13 Centimeter Tank Gun to deal heavier damage to enemy tanks. It currently is only used for the Shiryon Heavy MBT Tank Line. Platforms *Shiryon I *Shiryon II Users *Israeli Army 17 Centimeter Advanced Tank Railgun Overview The 17 Centimeter Advanced Tank Railgun is Israels biggest Tank Gun not made for SPGs. It is specifically made for Tank Destroyers as it has to long of a reload time then the better 13 Centimeter and 15 Centimeter Tank Guns. It was first mounted on the Moshe I, Israels first Tank Destroyer, and is currently mounted on the Pereh II Tank Destroyer. Platforms *Moshe I *Pereh II Users *Israeli Army Air Force Models 25 Millimeter Advanced Aircraft Machine Railgun Overview The 25mm Advanced Aircraft Machine Railgun was developed as the main armament on Israeli Aircraft. Currently used on all Israeli Aircraft(except for exceptions), it is very powerful and is loved by pilots for its powerful characteristics as it shreds enemies to pieces with its high rate of fire and high penetration and damage. Platforms *Halal I *Halal II *Halal III *Kfir II *Kfir III *Lavi II *Lavi III *Mustang X *Saharon II *Saharon III *Vlik Gek I *Vlik Gek II Users *Israeli Air Force 50 Millimeter Advanced Aircraft Cannon Railgun Overview The 50mm Advanced Aircraft Cannon Railgun was made for the Nesher Heavy Jet Fighter for its main armament. The guns are very powerful with a longer reload then the 25mm Machine Railguns but is more powerful and can cause severe damage to Forts and Pillboxes on the ground and even Tanks. Platforms *Nesher II *Nesher III Users *Israeli Air Force Specifications Gallery MK-1.png|Mark 1 Advanced Railgun MK-2.png|Mark 2 Advanced Railgun MK-3.png|Mark 3 Advanced Railgun MK-4.png|Mark 4 Advanced Railgun MK-5.png|Mark 5 Advanced Railgun MK-6.png|Mark 6 Advanced Railgun MK-7.png|Mark 7 Advanced Railgun MK-8.png|Mark 8 Advanced Railgun Category:Technology Category:Turrets Category:Military Equiptment Category:Railguns